Stuck
by C-Jewel14
Summary: An ordinary girl who has a secret even she doesn't know of, in some way, gets to Middle Earth, finds love, adventure, and will make a tough decision in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost, Lonely, And Confused**

Loredana POV

Hi, I'm Loredana Elros, and I'm 17. I have the strangest name in class. I chose my name myself, so that I could be the unique one, not the laughing stock. People talk to me and treat like a boy, because of my name. Check the meanings if you might. I'm a senior, and I live alone because my parents died. The only trinket I have memory of them is a small locket with their photo in it, which I use as a necklace. That's another reason why I changed my name. No one cares about me. I'm always alone, and I always will be. I have only one friend, Dan (Daniel) Burke, and he's not even the same age as me. My friend is some kind of inventor, who I kinda work with, who covers as a basketball player, and is like 25. I really wanted to get out of this life right now!

I was walking home from school, being bullied all the way. I kinda stay in a rented room near a library. I sat down near my bed and sighed, "Can this get any worse?!" That was when a got a text from Dan;

_"Meet me in the library. I've got something to show you!"_

I didn't bother to answer, I just went to meet him. "What did you wanna show me?" I asked walking in towards Dan. "Check it out! I made these blueprints. What do you think?" he said showing me them.

"Time machine, huh? What made you think of that?"

"Dunno, you know me. I'm an inventor!"

I shrugged, "So, you wanna get started?" "Yeah, I'll meet you at my place. I need to get the parts." He went off leaving me with the blueprints. I squinted my eyes seeing the fine print on the printings. I didn't bother squinting my eyes too long, so I rolled the prints and set to Dan's home. I waited very long, I'd bet he forgot I had homework. _Well, I'm gonna be tardy again. I thought to myself. _The door creaked, Dan was home. "You're so late!" I yelled. "Well, I couldn't find the parts," he replied calmly. Why was he so calm?! I'm still doomed with homework! "Let's just get this done!" I rolled my eyes. We worked, worked, and worked till midnight, we were _finally _done! We were gonna test it out, but I was so tired. "Dan, go test it, I'm gonna hit the hay," I said without thinking straight. I fell asleep on the couch, while Dan tried the thing out. I woke up to a sucking sound. Dan was gone, the machine was smashed. _What the hell?! What the sh*t happened?! I thought._ I walked nearer to the machine. "Oh my gosh! Dan got sucked in and it's all my fault for snoozing off!" I blamed myself. I was gonna skip school, and rebuild the thing. Took me all day to rebuild it, but it was worth it. I checked the date and time that Dan got sucked to. When I checked, I was strucked. He wasn't sucked into time at all. So that meant the time machine was a bust. Dan just got sucked into like another Earth? Dimension maybe? I pressed buttons which I presume Dan pressed. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath before getting sucked in. I stumbled out of the vortex in the woods somewhere. _Where am I? _I thought. I was at a mysterious place. Of course, I was scared. I heard footsteps nearby. I hid behind a tree and peeked from behind. There were 3 people walking and talking, they looked like they were patrolling the area. I was surprised with that sight. 1 of them looked human, 1 looked as if he was a dwarf, and the other was a good-looking Elf. _This is crazy. Aren't Elves and Dwarves like don't exist. _I thought again with even more curiousity. They, the whole place looked like something out of Sci-Fi book, Fantasy book. _Oh no! I am at Middle Earth aren't I? _I thought feeling devastated and excited at the same time. _Does make sense! Everything looks as if they come from a book. _I eavesdropped still hiding behind the tree.

Thanks for reading the first chapter. this is my second Fanfic, so I guess I'm a beginner. Please review, tell me your opinions, please. Now, I have a trivia question, 'What's Arwen's necklace's name?' It's easy right? So, answer it and add your twitter, IG, or tumblr user and I'll follow you & convince some of my pals to follow you ;) Thanks Xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught And Favored?**

Legolas POV

"Why we even patrolling? Aren't those damn Orcs dead yet?" asked Gimli. "My father has sensed something," said I looking to my left and right. Suddenly, I heard a branch snap. "Quiet, Gimli! Aragorn, did you hear that? _Nad no ennas!_" [Something's out there] "Legolas, nothing's there. I don't see anything," replied Aragorn doubting my senses. "Aye. I say we go back now," said Gimli starting to walk away, Aragorn following him. I stood there still knowing something was there. "LEGOLAS! Come, nothing is there," shouted Aragorn from a distance. I doubted what he said, but went with him to not look too anxious. I still sensed someone was there, someone was following us.

Loredana POV

_That was close. _I thought. Dan was probably with them. He was probably caught or something. This was crazy, because I was kinda sorta stuck in the past till Dan could build another time machine or time vortex. I followed the three in a far distance, so I won't attract any unwanted attention. I still felt that the Elf, I assume is Legolas, is still sensing my presence. I followed them in every step, and tried hiding behind trees or bushes too.

I followed them to a palace-looking building. "Okay, now their splitting up. A chance for me to snoop in," I said to myself. "Kinda impossible with all those guards, though." Without thinking straight, I hid behind one tree that was really close to the palace. I accidentally kicked a tiny stone. I heard them cry words that I couldn't understand, but assumed was some word like intruder. I ran for my life, knowing they would chase me, not knowing what would happen to me. I ran over still hearing footsteps behind me, and arrows flying pass me. I thought for once, I was going to make it. That was until my leg got shot by an arrow. I tumbled down to the ground. I turned my head to see the Elf I saw earlier. And he was saying more words I didn't get, probably a form of Elvish. The other Elves captured me and threw me in Elf prison. I didn't get it. I was just snooping around, at least I didn't go in. "I'm supposed stay here for 24 hours?!" I grumbled to myself. I opened my small locket and just stared at my parent's pictures. "What's that?" a familiar voice said. I turned around seeing the same Elf in the forest and the same Elf who shot me. "It's a locket," I replied twirling my locket on my finger till it slipped off. The Elf caught it and opened it before returning it to me. "Your parents?" he asked handing me my locket. " Yeah," I replied.

"What do they call you?"

"Loredana. Elros. You?"

"Legolas," he replied shaking my hand through the cell. His eyes glanced to my legs and saw his arrow still stuck in my leg. "Did I do that?" he asked pointing to my injured leg. "Yeah, you did," I answered nervously. "If I help you band it, can you promise me not to escape?" he offered and of course I nodded. While Legolas went to get the keys, I heard someone throwing pebbles at the back. I saw light from a window still celled. I peeked throught it and saw a little man like a dwarf, but skinnier. "What do you want?" I asked. "You are Miss Elros?" he asked back. "Yes, and _I'm_ having a bad day. So, what do you want, little person?" I replied in a tone. "Oh, yes. Firstly, I'm a Hobbit. Secondly, your friend, Mr. Burke told me that you would be here. And he is at Hobbiton, Bag-End if you wish to see him. He's waiting for you there," the Hobbit explained. I thanked him before he ran away in the woods. I heard my cell door being opened. I knew that it was Legolas. I walked back to the front, and pretended nothing had happened. "Sit," he commanded. I sat, and breathed normally. "I apologize if this is painful," he said before he grabbed he arrow and pulled it out. Actually, because he just pulled it like that, it really hurt, but not as I thought it would. He applied like weeds on my wound. [_You guys know what it is. AZELAS..] _After he was done with all _that_, he locked my cell again. Before he went away, I got the chance to say, "Legolas, _hannon le_." [Thank you] His eyes widened slightly and looked back. I, myself had no idea what i just said.

Legolas POV

She speaks Elvish. She is not a _elleth _[She-Elf]. Could she be _Peredhel_ [Half-elven]? Either way_ Ada [Father]_ will summon her for trespassing Mirkwood. "Legolas, _hir vuin Thranduil tulta le,_" said the king's chairman. [Legolas, my lord Thranduil summonned you]. Hearing that, I knew _Ada_ had something to discuss. "Legolas, I received word that there has been a trespasser. Is it a _nogoth_ [Dwarf]?" asked _Ada_, King Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. "Not a dwarf. A _ fireb gwenn_ [mortal maiden]. Possibly half-elven, my Lord," said I thinking she who was in the dungeon. It was not love, no. It was pity, she _was_ but a young maiden. "Summon her, Legolas," commanded Thranduil. I bowed respectfully and went to fetch the maiden, I mean Loredana. I peeked in her dungeon cell, and smiled seeing her with a plain, confused face while touching the wound I bound for her. For awhile I smiled, and when she turned to me, I cleared me throat and glanced the other direction. I took, _grabbed_ the keys from the keeper of the keys, and unlocked her cell. "Come. The King has summonded you," said I opening her dungeon cell door. She stood and walked out slowly. As I knew she would not escape, I let her take her time, but I knew Thranduil would not be as patient as I would expect. Loredana bowed to the King, knowing exactly who he was and bowed in respect. "And why have you trespassed my kingdom?" asked he. "I was lost, my Lord. I meant no harm or anything of the sort. I just ask my Lord to let me go, and let me continue with my stuff, I mean things," answered she. "Rise, child. At least, you are not a necromancer, or a dwarf. Go, you are free, child. Be careful," smiled Thranduil as Loredana arose. As Thranduil turned around, she had walked towards the gates.

Today's trivia question is Who killed the Witch King of Angmar?

Review please.. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks, Legolas**

Loredana's POV

Wait! What?! Stay for a little while,pledI hear you loudly, Loredana. Take my horse to wherever you are going,t help but smile. I rode off out of Mirkwood, and ended up lost and going in circles. Suddenly, I heard hooves steps. I backed away, afraid what was out there. My horse neighed and gallopped quickly away. Say what?! My horse accidentally gallopped me out of the forest. Thank God Im so not gonna make it, but It fallen yet. When my foot moved to the next stone, I slipped and almost fell. What or who stopped me from falling was the same person who asked me to stay at Mirkwood. Yes, it was Legolas. he said. I sighed and rolled my eyes, I let go of his grip, and tried to think of another way to cross the river. he advised. I thoughts went blank when I heard that. So, for the past few minutes, I have just been wasting my time?! I thought. I tried to hold my mouth from dropping, but it just dropped. Legolas said pointing at it. I quickly shut my mouth, and went back to normal. That was when Legolas chuckled brightly, I sighed again, and I felt an adventurous feeling kicking in. ve been so in control, you know. I guess if Im going by following this river, then I I stated. I took my shoes off and threw them to the side. I thanked before diving into the river. I swam, following the rivert this guy leave me alone already? He was like following me a mile away. Since he knew that I knew he was following, he decided to come towards me. he teased. re gonna gimme directions, I guess it I sighed. Legolas chuckled, so I knew what that meant. I admit it, I was L-O-S-T, lost! I replied accepting defeat. Legolas gave the "follow me" signal, and ran ahead. He was really fast. "LEGOLAS! Wait up! Don't leave me behind!" I cried, still trying to catch my breath. He stopped and turned around. "Are you alright?" he snickered playfully. "I know you're an Elf, but slow down. I'm only human," I added still breathing heavily. "I ask your forgiveness. I will try to slow down as you say it?"

I stood straight back up, and continued my or our journey. We just continued walking till sundown. Why does that Elf never get tired at all? I stopped him four times on the road, cause I was tired, a lot, and he just simply wanted to just walk on and on and on. Luckily, we arrived just on the clock at another Elf kingdom, I presumed. I asked. he replied, still staring at the the kingdom in awe. "Thank you, Legolas.." I smiled. "What for?" he curiously asked. "For taking me this far. Imlardis looks amazing!" Lord Elrond was another Elf! I do hope our presence will be welcomed by this Lord Elrond which Legolas mentioned...

I'm sorry it took a month to post another chapter, but I was too busy focusing on my mid-term exams, and Try-Outs to finish even one chapter. And I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise the next on will be a long one. Anyways, here's the trivia question; What is the Elvish word for friend?


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends, Allies, Elves**

Loredana's POV

We were walking towards Imlardis, when a bunch of Elves on horses surrounded us. "Welcome us kindly, eh, Legolas?" I glared at him. "Just wait," he replied. "My Lord Elrond." Suddenly, this black haired Elf jumped down from his horse, and just chatted with Legolas. "Welcome to Rivendell, child," Lord Elrond said. I forced out a smile as Lord Elrond welcomed me in and offered me some food or dinner I guess in Elvish I guess. Seeing the dinner table, I was astonished that they only served greens, vegetables. Are these Elves vegetarian or something? I would prefer some red meat myself, but it's better to just eat what had been served than starve.

Legolas' POV

I told Lord Elrond everything about Loredana over dinner. "So, the young maiden is not from Middle Earth? Where are you from?" asked Lord Elrond to Loredana who was staring off to the distance. I nudged her, and she awoke from her day dream. "Oh, forgive me, my Lord. What you say is true, I'm not from here. Clearly from my words, I'm not from here at all. I'm from a quaint town in Oregon, in well, Earth," she replied. I and Lord Elrond were but nodding in confusion. She sighed and went to the conversation yet again, "Earth is like the modern world of Middle Earth with no Elves, Dwarves, Goblins, Orcs, Hobbits or so. And I'm really messed up there. But this isn't about me. So, My Lord Elrond, Legolas, any more questions or thoughts?" I searched my thoughts to find a question in mind. "If you are but human, how were you managed to speak to me a form of Elvish before?" asked I, curiousity filling me. "I certainly do not know I did, but there you have it," answered she. "Please let the young maiden finish her meal and rest after a long journey," said Lord Elrond. "My Lord, I can't stay for the night. Legolas and I need to continue our journey," "Loredana, you look very tired. It is for the best. Without any rest, you could not have any energy to continue your journey, yes?" Loredana set out a sigh and agreed to Lord Elrond's offer. Loredana received the room that Frodo once slept in. I did not need much sleep, possibly no sleep at all.

Third Person POV

Loredana went into her room and set out another sigh. She sat on her bed and thought to herself, "What am I doing? I should've known better. And I'm supposed to control myself, but Legolas is so nice, and kinda hot. Snap outta it, Loredana! You need to get home! Mom, what would you do?" She took out her locket, and talked to her mom's picture. Suddenly, her mind starts playing tricks on her. A puff of smoke appeared and turned into her mom. "Mom, what are you doing here? More importantly, are you alive?" she asked in confusion. Her 'mom' giggled, "No, Dear. You're able to see me cause of your powers." "What?!" she gasped. "Your dad had the ability to see the people you love that died. And the question that you've been asking yourself will be answered, love. The reason you've been teleported here to Middle Earth is because of fate. Why you are special, why you are considered weird in our world, why you are misunderstood will I answer," she explained. "Mom, you sound like Legolas." "Your questions have been answered, darling," her mom replied before disappearing. Loredana reached out, and shouted, "WAIT! MOM! What does that even mean?!" Suddenly, Legolas barched into her room asking, "Loredana, what is wrong? I heard you scream." "Nothing!" she replied nervously, trying to look normal. "Now, please get out of my room." "Apologies, dess. [young woman]" he nervously giggled. Suddenly, Loredana had a crazy thought after Legolas left, "So, Mom was an Elleth. So, that makes me a Peredhel? Dad is clearly human, but I've always had a strange close relation with Mom. And I guess that's why I can talk Elvish a little." After those thoughts, Loredana felt like showering, but it was Middle Earth. Where was she going to get a shower? She decided to deal with just splashing herself with water. What was Legolas doing while she was doing that? Legolas was having a conversation with Lord Elrond, in English of course.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"My Lord, I do not understand. First, it was but pity for her, but now, it is possibly fond." "Legolas, love is for everyone, even you. I know your love for Tauriel did not work, but is your love for Loredana possibly true? If it is, then you will know it, my lad." "My Lord, what is love anyway? After Tauriel, I have forgotten about what love is." Lord Elrond chuckled, "Love is like Aragorn and Arwen. Arwen sacrificed her immortality to be with Aragorn. That is love, Legolas. You will know, one day." "I do hope so, My Lord. Loredana does hold a special place in my heart."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loredana got out of the bathroom of some sort with a towel wrapped around her body. She opened a cupboard and searched for clothes which she could wear. She found a Elven-looking dress which should be about her size, maybe a tad bit longer than she imagined. She walked towards a large mirror and brushed her hair. She then gasped, because she noticed something shocking or peculiar. Her hands felt that her ears were pointier than before. "Now, this is witch craft. A Peredhel can't have pointy ears. Can they?" she asked herself, "What's next? I'm gonna grow taller? Or move faster? Can't sleep? What could possibly go wrong? I've been here too long." She quickly covered her ears with her hair, hoping they wouldn't show. After the ruckus, Loredana finally pulled the covers up and fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Legolas slowly opened the door of Loredana's chamber. Loredana had been asleep. He did not dare wake her up. "My Lord, look at her. She shows such beauty. Is this love, My Lord?" he asked. "Legolas, you have been asking love this whole time. As I have said, you must wait," Lord Elrond chuckled once again. Legolas let out a sigh, and smiled. Suddenly, Legolas turned and pointed his bow at some point of the area. "Legolas, put the bow down. It is I, Aragorn." Legolas set his bow down and smiled once again, seeing his friend visiting Rivendell. "My Lord, Arwen and Eldarion are also here," Aragorn said. Lord Elrond was more than happy to welcome his daughter, his foster-son, and his grandson to Rivendell. As Arwen took her son to bed, Legolas still needed to ask Aragorn of love. "Aragorn, you are very fond of Arwen, yes? Please, I beg you to tell me what love is, Aragorn!" Legolas pleaded. "Why would you ask of love, Legolas?" Aragorn chuckled. "Aragorn, our son is asleep. Now, what are you and Legolas talking about?" asked Arwen. "Legolas is asking about love, Arwen," Aragorn chuckled once more, which made Legolas blush slightly. Legolas pulled Aragorn's sleeve and dragged him to Loredana's chamber and opened her chamber door ever so slightly. Aragorn nodded, now that he knew what Legolas was talking about, "She is very beautiful, Legolas. It is no surprise that you have grown fond of her." "It is not just because she is beautiful, Aragorn. She is very courageous. She is brave. But most of all, she is fun," he explained. "Legolas, love is putting others' needs before yours. Love is willing to sacrifice yourself for someone else," Aragorn explained. "Everybody says that love is that same thing. Well, maybe they are all right,"Legolas thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loredana woke up early in the morning. She rubbed her eyes, and let out a yawn. She knew that it wasn't a dream. She ran to the window, and smiled knowing that it is a new day. She opened the doors of my chamber and breathing the fresh air. She heard the voice of laughter, more importantly, Legolas' laugh. She walked towards the sounds of laughter, and saw 3 more people other than Lord Elrond and Legolas. Legolas turned and walked to her, "Loredana, you are finally awake! Come, this is Aragorn, Arwen, and their lad, Eldarion." "So, you are Loredana? Legolas has told me a lot about you," Aragorn said. Both Loredana and Legolas awkwardly blushed hearing that. "So, this is Eldarion? What a strapping young lad!" Loredana complimented, well trying to be nice and all. Loredana spent the rest of the morning playing with Eldarion and laughing with the others. That whole morning, she completely forgot about going home, about going to Hobbiton, about finding Dan. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours. Loredana did not notice the time fly. It was around 2pm when she and Legolas bade farewell to their friends at Rivendell. "I see that you have had fun," Legolas laughed, "I have never seen you laugh that much. You look good with that smile." "Thanks, Legolas," Loredana smiled back, "I really want kids when I'm older, y'know. Now, we still need to get to the Shire. So, let's not toddle." "She is so enchanting. I have never met anyone like her." Legolas thought in awe.

This chapter is twice as long as the last one. Anyways, today's trivia question is; "Who's Gimli's dad?"

_It's as easy as pie ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Halfway There**

Legolas' POV

We were going to Bree, through the East-West Road. Loredana was quite charming as I got to know her. And as we walked, coincidentally there was Gimli seemed to be walking home from The Shire. "Gimli, where have you been? I have not seen you lately," asked I. "Well, I was congratulating young Sam for another wee lad. I was going to invite you, but your father told me you were not there," replied Gimli with yet a little anger. "Apologies, friend. We are heading to Bree, to The Shire. I am escorting this young lass to Bag-End," said I referring to Loredana who was behind me. "My, what a beautiful young lass. No wonder, Legolas has grown fond of ya!" said Gimli. My face turned red, hearing that he said that. "Lass, be patient with this young lad, eh? He is insolent at first, but you will see that his heart is good," smiled Gimli before walking away. Loredana froze and thoughts probably filled her mind. "Well shall not speak of what Gimli has said," said I. "Why?" asked she with confusion. "We just shan't!" shouted I, which made her jump, "Forgive me. I did not what came over me." "It's fine. I understand," smiled she softly, "Let's just get to Bree.

Loredana's POV

As we arrived at Bree, we went to the Prancing Pony Inn for some rest. Legolas covered his head with his hoodie, while I struggled to cover my ears with my hair. I rang the bell on the inn keeper's desk which attracted his attention. "How may I help you, Miss...ah.." "Elros", I replied. "An Elf, milady?" he asked. "No, of course not." "Well, I have a room for you and your friend up there," he said. "Of course, we will take it." The inn keeper gave us the keys of our room, and we went up. Luckily, there were 2 seperate beds. "Legolas, you've helped me so far. You deserve to fun down there," I suggested. "No thank you. I do not like to drink. Not now to be exact," he replied. I didn't hear what he said actually, _thanks _to my thick hair covering my ears. My reflects took over and I said, "What?!" Legolas sighed and walked towards me, saying, "You should get your hair out of your ears." I stammered, but it was useless. Legolas had pushed my hair back with his fingers, which made him gasp, "_A!_ Your ears! Have you been hiding this the whole time?!" "No, it changed yesterday night," I replied, "Well, here's the secret spoiler, I'm a _Peredhel_. Now, go ahead and laugh."

"Why should I? You are still beautiful with Elven ears."

Heat filled my cheeks and made me blush. Well, what Gimli was true. He has grown fond of me. I smiled back at him. My eyelids decided to give out, and I just fell asleep.

Legolas' POV

Loredana woke up. Her eyes fluttered open, my heart feeling softer by minute. "It's a new day. Time for us to get to The Shire," said she jumping out of bed. She looked magical with her Elven dress. "Legolas, are you okay? Are you drunk?" asked she curiously. "No, I am fine. I paid the inn keeper, so we just need to continue our way to The Shire," replied I. "Let's go then!" said she, slightly running to the door, "Come on, Leg. Aren't you excited? You're finally gonna be free of this burden? I mean me." I forced a smile and nodded my head.

"Leg, I know you have grown fond of me, but you have to accept the fact that I do not belong here. I need to go home."

"I understand. Anyways, let us get to Hobbiton, then."

I had never felt what I felt with Loredana in a long time. I wished that she would just stay.

Finally, we had arrived at The Shire. Loredana let out a sigh of relief seeing Bag-End. "FRODO!" shouted I. Frodo turned and waved seeing both of us. He pointed back to his home, which made Loredana ran as fast as she could.

Third Person POV

Loredana opened the door of Bag-End. "Dan! You _are_ here!" she shouted, hugging her friend. "Oh my God! Loredana, what's with your ears?!" he replied in a scream. Loredana faked a smile, "I've kinda been here too long. So, have you fixed the machine?" "No, it still has a few bugs, and I'm not sure that Middle Earth has any of those parts," Dan shook and scratched his head. Legolas opened the door. "A friend, Loredana?" Dan asked. "That's none of your bussiness, okay? So, now, I'm gonna try to find the materials that you need. And I'm taking Legolas with me!" she replied tugging on Legolas' sleeve. "Loredana, let me stay with your friend. I feel that you are going to leave anyway. I would get used to it," Legolas smiled, letting go of her grip. Loredana frowned as Legolas turned around and walked back to Bag-End. She really liked Legolas, not as a friend anymore. More like a boyfriend now. Though she did, she was the maiden, not the _man_. She couldn't show Legolas how she felt about him. She would want to agree with Legolas, but she couldn't make up her mind, for Middle Earth and Earth are 2 different places. She needed to decide, though she decided to just find the materials that Dan needed to make his machine finally work. She went to the Old Forest to find some minerals that maybe were hidden underground. "This is no job for a woman! Sadly, both men seem to be enjoying themselves, talking and stuff," she said to herself, before an arrow was shot to her leg..again.. "Not again!" she rolled her eyes before falling to the ground. She heard growling noises, howling noises. She didn't want anyone or anything to find her, so she ran, blood dripping from her wound. The arrow still stuck in her leg. What would she do?! Who shot her?!

**Reviews matter, please... **

**Well, the trivia question today is; "What was Gollum called before he was seduced by the ring? What did he call the ring?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frenemies**

Loredana's POV

I couldn't run anymore, so I started dragging my leg on the ground. I flinched in pain, when the weird sounds started getting louder. I cursed softly under my breath, and started taking off my Elven shoes. I started by holding my breath and closing my eyes for a second. The sounds grew louder. I opened my eyes, and ran for my life. I slamed the door of Bag-End open, and started breathing heavily. "Creatures. In. The. Old. Forest. Arrow. Ambush," I managed to say out of my heavy breathing. "Oh my God! Loredana!" Dan cried, as I dropped to the floor, all bloody and weak. "Loredana!" Legolas cried, seeing the arrow in my leg. He gasped, as he touch the bloody leg, "An Orc attack! But they could not have travel this far. This. Is. A, A Morgul blade!" "Is that bad?" I asked innocently. "You-You could die," Legolas replied, "I regret my decision for not following you, Loredana." 'Legolas, everyone makes mistakes, that's life," I said, flinching in pain, "Don't blame yourself. I am totally fine." "Yeah, that flinch clearly states that you're _okay_," Dan joked. "Tis not the time to laugh, Dan. Loredana could be in grave danger. We all could be in grave danger. If only I had-" he worried, before I cut him, "Azelas?" His face lit up like the Fourth of July seeing Azelas. Before he even applied or gave it, I stopped his hand. I sat up, his face near mine. "Legolas, in case I don't make it," I stated, before clashing my lips against his. "You will. I will make sure of it," he said determinedly. I couldn't exactly describe any of the pain I did go through. All I could remember was that there were loads of screaming, and Legolas chanting, which made him look like an angel, a boy angel I guess. He just looked magical.

Legolas' POV

"Loredana has lost consciousness. Dan, Frodo, do not come out. I will deal with the Orcs," said I, before going out the door with my bow and arrow. I went to the Old Forest to kill some Orcs. I, standing in the middle of the forest, possibly surrounded by Orcs, prayed no harm will come to the Hobbits or Loredana and Dan, even if I would later died. "Legolas!" yelled Loredana from behind. "Loredana, what are you doing here?" asked I in worry, "You shouldn't be fighting! You should be resting!" "Legolas, I'm fine. Just a little sting is left. And if I _am_ going to die, I'd rather die fighting with the one I love," stated she, a smile formed, even in great danger, great pain. I could feel it. An arrow shot between us ruined the moment. "Show yourselves!" yelled I, before a blade was thrown, only grazing the side of my face, causing it to bleed slightly. I grew in anger. I was not going to be defeated nor killed by damn Orcs. A few Orcs walked from the shadows. I thought no more Orcs were upon us, but tis true what I saw. "Legolas, are you okay?" she asked, pointing her bow her target. "I am fine," answered I, shooting an arrow.

Loredana's POV

Legolas fought a brave battle. We were but two people, and probably one or two dozens of Orcs. I didn't want myself getting hurt badly again. Legolas would probably freak out again. I only had a bow and arrow. Legolas had that and Elven blades. Legolas was an Elf, so he just did all the fighting, though I tried to cover him. The battle quickly ended, for the Orcs fled. "**_You may try imagining the situation. ;)" _**Legolas finished with a few scrapes, though I finished with plenty of scrapes, bruises, scars. More than him, I guess. After that battle, we went back to Bag-End, Legolas carrying me on his back. We laughed on the way back. He said, "So, we didn't die, huh?" I began laughing again, "I guess. So, there's more of this," planting a kiss on his cheek. "Ah, Loredana, where have you been in my whole life?" "In another world, not here, but I'm starting to like it here, I guess."

"So, you will stay?"

"Legolas, I can't promise you anything. But, I do wish I could that I could stay. Or you could come back with me."

"You know that is not possible."

I frowned, knowing that what he said was true, but my mother did it. A _Peredhel_ stuck in another Earth shouldn't have a choice like this, let alone if there's a love involved. _Oh gosh. I'm so confused. My head's spinning like crazy! Do I stay or do I go? Should I forget him or should I be with him? Damn! I can't think! _Arriving at Bag-End, Dan was freaking out. I was calm and really still. I didn't really ask anyone to handle my wounds, cause I hadn't really decided to stay or not, so those wounds were gonna be memory of my time with Legolas for me.

Legolas was outside. I stayed inside, watching Dan fixing his machine. "So, your invention was a bust," I said. "Yeah, I guess so. But it was interesting," he replied, "What happened to you anyway?" "What's your point?" I asked back, just trying to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean! You used to be the little girl that really covered up herself from everyone, cause of the incident with your parents. You were the girl who just showed your feelings out to me, not some Sci-Fi character."

"Legolas is not just some Sci-Fi character, he is real, and I wouldn't have him change a bit!"

"So, now are you gonna tell me that you're gonna stay, and forget about your life on Earth?"

"Well, I haven't decided yet!" I shouted, crossing my arms. With all the noise, young Frodo came in running in. "What happened?!" he asked. "Nothing, Frodo. Forgive us, we were just bickering nonsense," I stated. As Frodo left, our bickering started again.

Legolas' POV

I was outside, and I heard a lot of shouting. I held myself not to go inside, but I kept loosing patience. The shouts were getting louder. Suddenly, out came Frodo. "What is happening in there, Frodo?" I asked. "They are fighting, bickering about her," replied Frodo. After all the loud shouting, it finally fell to a silence. Loredana came out and slammed the door. "What happened?" I asked. "Nothing, Legolas. Me and Daniel were just fighting," she answered.

"What about?"

"Us."

"You and him, or you and me?"

"Us, Legolas. He's mad, because I haven't decided to stay or not."

"Well, it's up to you, _Melamin_."

"Aw, I can't believe you called me that, Legolas."

I was about to plant a kiss on Loredana, when Daniel opened the door, "Ew! Gross much!" "Can you like shut up?!" Loredana yelled. And the fight started again. It was so, so irritating!

_**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long for me to publish. Problem is, I'm so caught up in school with all the homework and exams. As soon as it's done, I'll have more time to finish my fanfictions and make new ones. Anyways, "When did Bilbo come back to Bag-End?" [May 17; October 21; June 5, September 22; or June 22?]**_


End file.
